Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten - April 2010
< Archiv März 2010 | Archiv April 2010 | Archiv Mai 2010 > 01.04.2010 DC 1938, eine kleine Gartenwelt, die den roten Supergiganten SM2183 Rua umkreist, ist heute aufgrund eines seltenen Phänomens, das man Kernschmelze nennt, explodiert. Dabei ist der Urankern des Planeten in sich zusammen gefallen und hat eine thermonukleare Explosion ausgelöst, die so stark war, das sie den Planeten in mehrere Stücke gerissen hat. Die Schockwelle und der Zusammenbruch der Atmosphäre hat Berichten zufolge mehr als funf Millarden Bewohner getötet. Es gibt nur einen Überlebenden: ein Kleinkind, das in einer ÜLG-Rettungskapsel den Planeten rechtzeitig verlassen hat und von dem Menschenkreuzer MSV Kent an Bord genommen wurde. Die Bewohner des Planeten, die der Galaxis bis dahin unbekannt waren, beherrschten die Raumfahrt und benutzten Kristallmatritzen als Computer. Das Kind wurde zu einer medezinischen Forschungseinrichtung im dortigen Cluster gebracht, wo seine Atemluft an die Zusammensetzung auf seinem Heimatplaneten angepaßt wurde: 65% Stickstoff, 20% Sauerstoff und 15% Krypton. 02.04.2010 GBC-News-Korrespondentin Robin Lasky wurde heute bei ihrem Prozess in der Kroganer-Republik Ghurse freigesprochen. Nach zwei Stunden Befragung und 40 Minuten Beratung kam Ruzad Drau Sorze zu dem Schluss, dass Laskys Berichte keine Bedrohung für den Staat darstellten. Lasky, die nach einem Angriff im Gefängnis im Rollstuhl sitzt und mit Sauerstoff intubiert wird, brach in Tränen aus, als ihre Eltern und ihr Produzent sie umarmten und mit ihr das Gerichtsgebäude verließen. Die Entscheidung des Ruzad soll angeblich von einer "Aufwandentschädigung" in Höhe von 180.000 Credits beeinflusst worden sein, die GBC News dem Ruzad für seine Zeit bezahlt hat - was die Staatsanwaltschaft anscheinend versäumt hat. 03.04.2010 Friedensaktivisten haben heute vor den Hauptsitzen von Binary Helix, Guanghui Solutions und Sonax Industries demonstriert - jenen drei Unternehmen, die den Großteil der privaten Armee auf Garvug finanzierten. Die Demonstranten verlangten, dass die Unternehmen ihre Belagerung von Dhazil, der Hauptstadt des Planeten, einstellen. Sie verbrannten dazu Logos der Firmen und riefen zu einem galaxieweiten Boykott aller Produkte der drei Unternehemen auf. Die Reaktion der Kroganer auf den Krieg ist dagegen eher als "amüsiert" zu bezeichnen. "Die Unternehmen werden den Krieg ganz ohne Zweifel gewinnen", sagte Urdnot Galem, Klan-Pressesprecher auf Tuchanka. "Die Frage ist nur, ob sie so dumm sind, danach je wieder Frieden zu erwarten." 04.04.2010 Die Baseball-Saison 2185 auf der Erde begann heute mit einem Aufeinandertreffen der Detroit Tigers und der Wladiwostok Bears. Die Russen zogen ein gnadenloses Angriffsspiel durch und straften die Tigers mit 11-4 ab. Ein Grand Slam im zweiten Inning brachte die Bears früh in Führung und demoralisierte die Tigers. "Wir haben auf dem Platz kapitale Fehler gemacht, ich übrigens auch", sagte Dave Marlboro, einer der Werfer der Tigers. "Ich habe geworfen, so gut ich konnte, aber sie haben sie einfach immer erwischt. Vor drei Wochen im Training haben wir noch ganz anders gespielt." Die Bears treten nächste Woche in Camden Yards gegen die Baltimore Orioles an, während die Tigers ein Heimspiel gegen die Kyoto Katanas bestreiten. 05.04.2010 Die privaten Streitkräfte auf Garvug haben heute Nacht einen wichtigen Sieg errungen: Infanterieeinheiten von Sonax haben die Ahnenfestung des Hailot-Klans umstellt und mit raketengetriebenen Massenbeschleunigern beschossen. In einem blutigen Handstreich, bei dem es zwölf Tote gab, haben Truppen das Tor gestürmt und die Festung eingenommen. Der kroganische Widerstand wurde niedergeschlagen und die Klanflagge durch das Logo von Sonax Industries ersetzt. Bisher ist noch nicht bekannt, ob Klanführer Hailot Wrund sich bei dem Angriff in dem Gebäude aufhielt. Andernorts in der Stadt mussten sich die Truppen ihren Weg durch Kraftwerke, Krankenhäuser und Wasseraufbereitungsanlagen voller Sprengfallen bahnen. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte ein junger Offizier von den Special Forces, der anonym bleiben möchte. "Sie haben mit dem Kampf noch nicht mal angefangen." 06.04.2010 Die Volus-Komikerin Sura Non hat den Entertainment-Streit der Woche ausgelöst, als ihre Kommentare über den Krieg auf Garvug den Zorn von Max Power weckten, seines Zeichens Kolumnist bei CitSpace Daily. Die spitzzüngige Humoristin sagte, die Eroberung einer Welt der Kroganer und Vorcha sei so, "als würde man einen Bienenstock kaufen, auf dem 'Geschüttelt' steht, und dann sagen, es habe darauf immerhin 20 % Rabatt gegeben." Power konterte, dass die Kroganer auf Garvug schon seit der Besiedlung des Planeten Opfer seien, und sich über ihr Leid lustig zu machen, sei geschmacklos. Non schoss zurück: "Wenn Power nicht begreift, dass ich damit die Schlipsträger der Unternehmen verspottet habe, die diese Invasion beschlossen haben, sollte er Dehnübungen machen und sich eine Taschenlampe besorgen, um rauszufinden, wo sich sein Kopf gerade befindet." Nons Fans haben den Vorschlag aufgegriffen und Power bislang schon über 1500 Taschenlampen geschickt. 07.04.2010 Die staatlichen Truppen von Garvug mussten heute eine weitere Niederlage hinnehmen, als neu eingetroffene private Streitkräfte die Komm-Baken des Garvug-Systems zurückeroberten. Nach einer schweren zweistündigen Schlacht flohen die verbliebenen staatlichen Truppen mit ÜLG, um der totalen Vernichtung zu entgehen. Durch die Komm-Baken haben die Anhänger der Unternehmen die Möglichkeit, die Kommunikation mit anderen Planeten, die vielleicht Truppen zur Verstärkung schicken möchten, zu kontrollieren. Auf die Frage, ob sie die Medien, von denen bereits zahlreiche Vertreter mit ÜLG-Schiffen durch das Massenportal aus dem System geflohen sind, einer Zensur unterwerfen würden, antwortete Sonax-Oberkommandantin Lora Speight: "Jede Weitergabe von entscheidenden Informationen vom Schlachtfeld und kodierten Daten wird unterbunden. Davon abgesehen arbeiten wir eng mit den Medien zusammen, um die Nachricht von unserem bald zu erwartenden und vermutlich relativ verlustfreien Sieg zu verbreiten." 08.04.2010 Entgegen der Erwartungen des Unternehmensmilitärs ist der Anführer des Hailot-Klans auf Garvug noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Anfangs wurde vermutet, er befände sich unter den Todesopfern der Klanfestung, aber in Wahrheit ist Hailot der Rückzug aufs Land gelungen. Er verhöhnte in einer Radiosendung die einfallenden Unternehmen und forderte seine Anhänger auf, sie zu bekämpfen. "Wir sind ein Klan", polterte er. "Sie arbeiten lediglich zusammen. Wenn der Sieg für sie zu kostspielig wird, werden sie wieder gehen." Sonax-Oberkommandantin Lira Speight sagte später dazu auf einer Pressekonferenz: "Ich möchte mich bei Mr. Hailot dafür bedanken, dass er von einem Funkturm aus gesendet hat, sodass wir nun genau wissen, wo er sich befindet." Und weiter: "Wenn er glaubt, Finanzeinbußen und Sachschäden würden uns vertreiben, ist ihm offenbar gar nicht klar, welchen Wert sein Planet hat und welche langfristige, strategische Vision das Konsortium verfolgt." 09.04.2010 Von Garvug erreichen uns heute Abend unterschiedliche Meldungen über Kämpfe zwischen privaten und staatlichen Truppen an einem Funkturm. Die staatliche Armee nimmt den Sieg für sich in Anspruch und behauptet, Hailot Wrund habe einen Angriff angeführt, bei dem zwei gepanzerte Truppentransporter zerstört und ein Mantis-Jäger abgeschossen wurden. Es gibt allerdings nur ein Video von dem Jäger, der tatsächlich in Flammen steht, und auf den kroganische Soldaten gerade urinieren. Das Unternehmenskonsortium, das Garvug übernehmen will, gab hingegen bekannt, es seien keine Flugzeuge abgeschossen worden, und seine Bomben hätten über hundert kroganische und Vorcha-Infanteriesoldaten in der Nähe des CXN-Funkturm getötet. Diese Aussage ist bislang noch unbestätigt. Derzeit ist nur bekannt, dass der Turm in der Hand der Unternehmen ist, und dass Hailot Wrund sich weiterhin auf der Flucht befindet. 10.04.2010 Die Bewohner der Terminus-Systeme sind wütend auf den Citadel-Rat, der heute Abend ein sechstägiges Manöver beendet hat, bei dem eine Invasion seines Sektors simuliert wurde. Offiziell ging es dabei lediglich um Verteidigkungsmaßnahmen, aber sechs Schlachtschiffe der Turianer und drei der Asari übten Formationsaufstellungen zur Bombardierung. "Das ist mehr als nur Säbelrasseln", sagte Dick Ackerman, Premierminister der Koloniewelt Arvuna. "Sie haben einen Angriff geprobt. Und das, während gleichzeitig auf Garvug eine Invasion stattfindet! Die Terminus-Bewohner wurden dadurch aufgerüttelt und müssen jetzt ihre Loyalität bekunden oder eben als Feiglinge gelten." Irana Tinos, die Pressesprecherin des Rats, versicherte den Systemen, dass Manöver nun einmal zu den Aufgaben des Militärs gehören und das alles schon Monate vor dem Vorfall auf Garvug geplant war. 11.04.2010 Der brandneue Thriller "Der Dämon und der Albtraum" ist ein Überraschungshit und war mit 1,78 Milliarden dieses Wochenende an den Kinokassen die klare #1. Die auf wahren Begebenheiten beruhende Geschichte von zwei Dreschschlunden, die beinahe eine Kolonie der Salarianer auf dem Planeten Dagnes auslöschen, folgt dem alten Rezept, das Monster nicht zu zeigen - und die Fans lieben das! Die Girl-Power-Buddy-Vampirkomödie "Bloody Mary" ist mit lediglich 955 Millionen Credits auf den zweiten Platz abgerutscht. Auf Rang drei liegt die kroganische Kriegskomödie "Ruck Humpers", deren Fäkalhumor beim Publikum des Citadel-Sektors weniger gut ankommt. Der Film wurde fast überall verrissen und spielte in den letzten drei Wochen gerade mal 430 Millionen ein - schwarze Zahlen sehen anders aus. 12.04.2010 Die berühmteste Politikerfamilie der Erde begrüßte heute ein neues Mitglied in ihren Reihen: Chao Hsu und Valerie LeBarre haben auf Luna geheiratet. In Cape Canaveral fanden sich rekordverdächtige zwei Millionen Zuschauer ein, um den Start des Paars zum mitzuerleben, wo dann 1500 distinguierte Gäste Zeugen wurden, wie die beide ihre Treueschwüre in jambischen Pentametern rezitierten und Ringe aus Wolframkarbid austauschten. Aus LeBarres beieindruckendem Ring befindet sich ein makelloser, 16-karätiger Diamant im Marquise-Schliff, gesäumt von seltenen Smaragden. Es soll knapp drei Millionen Credits gekostet haben. Die Braut mischte verschiedene Traditionen und tauschte für den Empfang ihr weißes Brautkleid gegen ein rotes, chinesisches Cheongsam aus. Der erste Tanz des glücklichen Paares war "Forever Eyes" von Shasta Miles. Beim spektakulärem Finale des Abends ritten die Frischverheirateten auf einem weißen Pferd, das extra für diesen Anlass auf den Mond gebracht worden war, zur Honeymoon-Suite. 13.04.2010 Die angesehene Erana-Universität auf Thessia geriet heute Abend in die Kritik, nachdem sie 17 Studenten suspendiert hatte, weil diese ein Kostümfest mit dem Motto "Historische Persönlichkeiten der Menschheit" abgehalten hatten. Die Studenten sagten aus, sie hätten keinerlei böse Absichten gehabt, aber die Vertreter der Universität sahen das anders. Das Büro des Dekans veröffentlichte eine Erklärung, in der es hieß: "Ein Video der Feier beweist eindeutig, dass es sich durchaus um eine rassistisch motivierte Verantstaltung gehandelt hat. Es gibt ja nun wirklich viele historische Persönlichkeiten, aber wen haben diese Studenten ausgewählt: Adolf Hitler, Elizabeth Bathory, Caligula und Pol Pot. Es wurde ein Kuchen in Form eines Selbstmordattentäters serviert. Menschliche Studenten wurden zu dieser Feier, die ihre Spezies verhöhnte, weder eingeladen noch hereingelassen. "Über 100 Studenten sind heute Morgen aus Protest gegen die Suspendierung nicht zu ihren Vorlesungen erschienen. Andere planen quasi als Rache ein Kostümfest mit dem Motto "Historische Persönlichkeiten der Asari". 14.04.2010 Die Jagd der Unternehmensstreitkräfte auf den Klanführer Hailot Wrund auf dem Planeten Garvug tritt heute Abend in eine neue Phase. Experten in Sachen Flüchtlingswiederbeschaffung sind von so berüchtigten Orten wie Omega eingetroffen, um den früheren Regierungschef zur Strecke zu bringen. Drohen und Suchflugzeuge durchkämmen die Hügel in der Nähe von Dhazil, und Binary Helix hat zwei Einheiten Varren eingeflogen, die buchstäblich die Witterung des Klanführers aufnehmen sollen. Die Telefone von Soldaten, Reportern und Zivilisten wurden konfisziert, damit Hailots Handyfrequenz im Falle eines Anrufs rasch ausgefiltert und seine Position durch Triangulation ermittelt werden kann. "Wenn er mit irgendjemanden Kontakt aufnimmt, dann nehmen wir Kontakt mit ihm auf", verspricht Lieutenant Sheri Spindelmyer. "Jeder will momentan mindestens so viel Abstand zu ihm halten, dass er nicht mit im Krater steht, wenn die Bombe einschlägt." 15.04.2010 Auf der Erde ist der kontroverse Fall Ford gegen Huerta zu Ende gegangen. Mit 5 zu 4 Stimmen wurde entschieden, die Amtszeit des Präsidenten nicht zu beenden. Der oberste Richter Ling sagte: "Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Menschen technisch betrachtet schon tot waren und dann mit geeigneten medizinischen Maßnahmen wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt wurden. Dass der Zeitraum in dem das möglich ist, sich verlängert hat, ist noch kein Gund, die Rechtmäßigkeit des Präsidenten voreingenommen infrage zu stellen. Die rechtliche Definition von Tod muss ausgeweitet werden und außer dem Gehirntod auch den Tod des Zellgewebes umfassen." Nach der Entscheidung kam es in Washington, D.C, und im Chapultepec Park von Mexico City zu gewaltsamen Protesten. Die Menge skandierte: "Nieder mit dem Zombie!", aber der Aufruhr wurde von der Polizei rasch mit Mikrowellen und Betäubungswaffen unterbunden. Angeblich sind weitere Proteste für das kommende Wochenende geplant. 16.04.2010 Die Moderaten der Late-Night-Shows sind der Ansicht, es habe im Fall Ford gegen Huerta so viele Cyborgs, Präsidenten und Kontroversen gegeben, dass es sich lohnen würde, einen Hollywood-Blockbuster daraus zu machen. Cal DiCosimo sagte: "Wir sollen uns wirklich Sorgen machen, nur weil der Präsident nach seinem Schlaganfall hirntot war? Viel verwunderlicher ist doch, dass ein ganzer Raum voller Ärzte bei ihm vorher irgendwelche Gehirnaktivitäten feststellen konnte." Natasha Lyons griff die Regierungssprecherin an und meinte: "Ihr geht es seit einem Jahr doch nur darum, dass sie Vizepräsidentin werden wollte. Tut mir leid, Schätzchen, aber so schnell kommst du nicht auf einen Posten, wo du die Füße hochlegen kannst." Und Manny Zupos Analyse fiel wie folgt aus: "Wir hatten nun ein ganzes Jahr lang einen Zombie-Cyborg-Präsidenten. Warum will die Sprecherin unbedingt, dass das ein Ende hat? Jeder Zwölfjährige kann jetzt in der Schule immerhin sagen: 'Mein Präsident ist genauso cool wie die Asari." 17.04.2010 Auf der Erde kam es heute zu Protestmärschen gegen die Entscheidung der Allianz, Präsident Huerta weiterhin im Amt zu belassen. Es waren über 1,5 Millionen Demonstranten in Washington, D.C., 2 Millionen in Mexico City und 750.000 in Ottawa. Viele von ihnen schwangen brennende Fackeln und Heugabeln als bewusst traditionell orientierte politische Aussage. Die Hauptstadtpolizei von D.C. schluckte den Köder und lieferte sich Kämpfe mit den Demonstranten, die Fackeln nach ihnen warfen. Fünfzehn Demonstranten und drei Polizisten wurden dabei verletzt. "Es war ein harter Tag, aber besorgt bin ich nicht", sagte Sergeant Hathaway von der Hauptstadtpolizei. "Was sind das für Leute, die mit Heugabeln zu einem Feuergefecht kommen?" 18.04.2010 Die Entscheidung der Allianz im Fall Ford gegen Huerta hat heute überall in den Vereinigten Staaten von Nordamerika auf der Erde zu weiteren Protesten geführt. Angeheizt durch die Gewaltausbrüche vom Vortag, haben sich die Demonstrantenzahlen in den Großstädten Nordamerikas verdoppelt. In Mexico City gingen vier Millionen auf die Straße, und in Los Angeles, Toronto und New York kam es zu ähnlichen Menschenaufläufen. Glücklicherweise blieb es größtenteils friedlich. Die Ausnahme bildete lediglich Washington, D.C., wo die Polizei der Masse der Demonstranten schlichtweg nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Ein Video, das zeigt wie Bürger ganze Polizeieinheiten die Constitution Avenue entlangjagt, brachte es seit seiner Veröffentlichung auf der Extranet-Site uploadednews.com vor 12 Stunden auf knapp 900 Millionen Hits. 19.04.2010 Politiker der Erde haben zum Ende des Aufruhrs in den USNA aufgerufen, obgleich einige den rebellischen Geist der Demonstranten positiv hervorhoben. Regierungssprecherin Lisa Ford war in mehreren Vormittagstalkshows zu Gast und machte klar, dass sie die Entscheidung der Allianz zwar ablehne, ihr aber klar sei, dass man wohl keine andere Wahl habe, als sie zu akzeptieren." Die Menschen, die in meinem Namen auf die Straße gehen, sollen das ruhig tun", so Ford wörtlich, "aber jede Form von Gewalt durch oder gegen die Allianz lehnen wir dabei kategorisch ab." Der Gang vor Gericht sei nun beendet, und Ford gab zu, dass es anscheinend keine anderen Optionen mehr gebe. 20.04.2010 Die Sprengung einer Cerberus-Zelle auf dem Planeten Bekenstein hat zutage gefördert, dass die Gruppierung, deren Ziel die Vorherrschaft der Menschen ist, mit ihren Agenten durch steganografische Nachrichten kommuniziert, die in ganz normalen Extranet-Sendungen verborgen sind. "Wir sind darauf gestoßen, als wir Medienproduzenten auf den Kontaklisten der Agenten gefunden haben", so Meng Shao Antiterrorexperte der Allianz. "Es hat sich dann herausgestellt, dass sie Leute haben, die in Nachrichtensendungen Einsatzbefehle verstecken. So schlägt eine bestimmte Zelle zum Beispiel genau dann zu, wenn ihr Extranet-Filter eine vereinbarte Meldung aus Forschung und Technik registriert. Andere Zellen wurden mit Finanzmitteln versorgt, und alle dafür benötigten Daten standen in manipulierten Kinoeinspielergebnissen. Wenn wir einen ihrer Computer konfiszieren, finden wir darauf nur jede Menge Schlagzeilen und unwichtige Meldungen, die absolut jeder lesen könnte." Auf die Frage, ob Cerberus diese Methode nach Bekanntwerden weiterhin einsetzen wird, meinte Zhao: "Möglich wäre es, aber sie werden sie wohl verfeinern. Die Methode bleibt dieselbe, aber sie benutzen andere Signale." 21.04.2010 Die Unternehmensstreitkräfte auf dem Planeten Garvug sind der Ansicht, dass sie Oppositionsführer Hailot Wrund bei einem sogenannten Enthauptungsschlag getötet haben. Soldaten einer Spezialeinheit hatten seinen Konvoi eindeutig indentifiziert und folgten ihm zu einem Farmhaus in den Hügeln nördlich der Stadt Ikrit. Dann wurde das Haus mit einem Laser markiert, und eine Raptor-Drohne schoss mit einem Schnellfeuer-Massenbeschleuniger direkt in sein Wohnzimmer. Jetzt ist von dem ganzem Gebäude nur noch ein rauchender Krater übrig. DNS-Proben aus den Überresten werden zu den Labors von Binary Helix in der Stadt Jundrag geschickt, wo sie analysiert und mit den Informationen auf Hailots Medikarte verglichen werden sollen. 22.04.2010 Zarren "Der Varren" Casias, die Sensation im Leichtschwergewicht, errang gestern Abend im Mixed Martial Arts nach einigem Aufruhr einen Sieg über Leichtschwergewichtschampion Luis "Laser" Reyes. Die "Fight Night im Pontiac Silverdome der Erde" wurde durch Hooligans auf den Rängen verzögert. Menschen und Turianer bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Getränken und Stühlen. Mehr als 30 Personen wurden der Halle verwiesen. Der auf fünf Runden angesetzte Kampf dauerte nur zwei, nachdem Luis schon in der ersten Runde Cuts über beiden Augen hatte , wodurch möglicherweise seine Sicht beeinträchtigt wurde. Nachdem er die Freigabe zum Weiterkämpfen erhalten hatte, brachte ein verzweifelter Clinch von Reyes das Match auf den Boden, wo beide Kämpfer in Blut hin und her rutschten, bis Casia das Ganze mit einem Dreieckswürgegriff beendete. Casias ist der zweite Turianer, der den Titel im Leichtschwergewicht gewonnen hat, und damit gibt es unter den amtierenden Champions aller neun Gewichtsklassen keinen einzigen Menschen mehr. 23.04.2010 Ein Video, das mehrere menschliche Offiziere der C-Sicherheit dabei zeigt, wie sie eine Gruppe von drei Salarianern verprügeln, wurde im Extranet schon von Millionen gesehen. Zwei C-Sicherheit-Offiziere hatten einen Salarianer auf der Citadel wegen seines seltsamen Fahrstils angehalten und dann im Kofferraum des Flugwagens zwei weitere Salarianer gefunden. Versuche, die drei in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, führten zu einem Kampf, in dessen Verlauf die Offiziere die Salarianer mit Elektroschocks drangsalierten und verprügelten. Das setzte sich sogar dann noch fort, als zwei weitere C-Sicherheit-Offiziere als Verstärkung eintrafen. Es fand erst ein Ende, als der Fahrer schon tot war. Warum die zwei Salarianer im Kofferraum waren, ist immer noch unklar. Beide hatten zwar ein Strafregister, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie nur gegen die Anschnallpflicht verstoßen. 24.04.2010 Neue Entwicklungen in dem Fall der vier menschlichen Offiziere, die drei Salarianer verprügelt haben: Laut Verhörberichten der Polizei handelte es sich bei den beiden im Kofferraum um Gangmitglieder, die auf der Flucht vor einer rivalisierenden Gang waren. Der Bezirksstaatsanwalt wird die vier Offiziere wegen übermäßiger Gewaltanwendung anzeigen. Familie und Freunde von Haruta Sio, dem Salarianer, der dabei zu Tode geprügelt wurde, haben mittlerweile eine Mahnwache zu seinem Gedenken abgehalten. "Er war in schlechter Gesellschaft", so sein Bruder Jundub, "aber er hat nichts angestellt. Er hat nur ein paar Leute rumgefahren, die Ärger hatten. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen." 25.04.2010 Hailot Wrund, Oberbefehlshaber der vormals staatlichen Armee von Garvug, hat heute ein Video veröffentlicht, das sie Unternehmensstreitkräfte, die versuchen, ihn zu fassen. "Ich spare euch ein bisschen Zeit", sagte er darin. "Die DNS, die ihr analysiert stammt nicht von mir." Das Video dauert eine halbe Stunde und fordert die versprengten staatlichen Truppen dazu auf, den Unternehmen einen Guerilla-Krieg zu liefern. "Sie sind einfach in unser Haus eingezogen", so Hailot weiter, "und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass sie auch Miete zahlen." Oberkommandantin Lira Speight von Sonax Industries antwortete darauf: "Hailot Wrund ist ein Regierungschef. Er sollte endlich lernen, dass es nicht reicht ein Gewehr in die Hand zu nehmen, um Soldat zu werden. Und in eine Videokamera zu reden, noch viel weniger." 26.04.2010 Die Late-Night-Komiker haben endlich auch den humoristischen Aspekt der Lage auf Garvug entdeckt. Sura Non witzelte: "Die Experten der Unternehmen sagen, dass Hailot Wrund sich dort versteckt, wo im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern sonst niemand ist - deshalb durchsuchen sie gerade alle Kinos, in denen "Taze Patterson" läuft." Unara T'Zeli meint dazu: "Hailot Wrund ist gut versteckt. Wie gut, fragen sie? Nun, Sie sind bei der Suche nach ihm auf Aish Ashlands fehlendes Talent gestolpert." Und Cal DiCosimo nahm die Sache politisch: "Es heißt, sie hätten Hailot Wrund in dieser Woche beinahe umgelegt. Er war dem Tod so nahe, dass Lisa Ford schon gefragt hat, ob sie seinen Job haben kann." 27.04.2010 Heute sind die Dreharbeiten zu "Nekyia-Korridor" zu Ende gegangen, dem vom Pech verfolgten Weltraumepos von Morgan Bierster, das nun offiziell als teuerstes Simulstim aller Zeiten geführt wird. Eine Stunde lang floss am Drehort der Champagner in Strömen, bevor die Techniker alles abbauten und die Schauspieler zur Nachsynchronisation zum Tonstudio aufbrachen. Bierster kündigt eine lange Postproduction-Phase an. "Wir brauchen für das Simulstim noch über 3000 Effektaufnahmen, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir das in der Qualität schaffen, die ein Film wie dieser verdient." Auf die Frage, ob weitere Rückschläge, das Projekt jetzt noch scheitern lassen könnten, antwortete er: "Jede Verzögerung wäre göttliche Gewalt, und wenn Er das macht, trete ich ihm in den Arsch." 28.04.2010 Unsere Topstory heute Abend: Terror auf Taetrus. In Vallum, der Hauptstadt der Kolonie, kam es zu einer Explosion, die den Downtown-Bezirk völlig verwüstet und einen fünf Kilometer breiten Krater hinterlassen hat. Die Schockwelle der Explosion war so stark, das noch in 11 Kilometern Entfernung Gebäude einstürzten. Opferzahlen gibt es noch keine, aber sie dürften gewaltig ausfallen. Das Radiatum, das Parlamentsgebäude von Taetrus, stand im Epizentrum der Explosion und war vermutlich das Hauptziel des Anschlags. Im Luftraum und im Orbit über Vallum befanden sich zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt keine registrierten bewaffneten Schiffe. Die Behörden glauben deshalb, dass der Angriff von einem Schiff ausging, das fast auf ÜLG beschleunigt wurde und dann direkt auf das Radiatum zuflog. Bislang haben sich vierzehn Separatistengruppen zu dem Anschlag bekannt. 29.04.2010 Die Liste der Toten und Vermissten auf dem Planeten Taetrus wird immer länger. Zum Zeitpunkt des Einschlags befand sich der Patriach des Planeten in der Signis, seinem Verwaltungsgebäude, das jetzt vom Rest der Trümmer kaum mehr zu unterscheiden ist. Sein Vize, sein Stabschef und zahllose Angestellte sind ebenfalls tot - verbrannt oder bei dem furchtbaren Aufprall des ÜLG Schiffes verdampft. Tod und Zerstörung scheinen überhaupt kein Ende mehr zu finden. Außer dem Signis und dem Radiatum wurden drei Museen, vier nationale Gedenkstätten und die Esarus-Prägeanstalt zerstört. Die meisten der dort Angestellten sind tot. 30.04.2010 General Timus Aurelos hat heute die Zerstörungen der Vallum-Explosion besichtigt, den Opfern seinen Respekt erwiesen und versucht, die Stimmung der Rettungskräfte innerhalb des sogenannten Einsturzgebiets zu heben. "Der turianische Sektor betet heute ausnahmslos für die Bevölkerung von Taetrus, für die verlorenen Leben, die trauernden Familien und die unermüdlichen Helfer", sagte er. "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass die Feiglinge, die daran schuld sind, nirgendwo in der Galaxie einen sicheren Hafen finden werden. Wir werden sie finden, wir werden sie töten und ihr teuflisches Unterfangen wird erfolglos bleiben. Sie haben kein Volk zerstört, sondern vielmehr eines geeint, das weitaus größer ist, als sie es sich je vorgestellt haben." Die Rettungskräfte antworteten mit "Taetrus! Taetrus!" -Rufen und überreichtem dem General eine aus den Trümmern geborgene Flagge der Hierarchie. Trivia *Der 1. April ist eindeutig eine Anspielung auf und seine Hintergründe. Z.B. der Planet DC 1938, DC für und 1938 ist das Jahr der Veröffentlichung des ersten Superman-Comics. en:Cerberus_Daily_News_-_April_2010 Kategorie:Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten Kategorie:Mass_Effect_2